Now or Never
by AngelWings14777
Summary: Amy understands now why Sonic doesn't love her the way she does but then again is having a hard time to cope with it. But what she doesn't know is the one who she calls to help her has his own secrets kept from her. "...A part of me wants to move on. Another part of me wants to hang onto this little piece of hope that you're in love with me too..." Well, that can go two ways Rose.
1. Chapter 1

Now or Never

Chapter 1 He's Going To Pay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. No copyright intended. I however own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain. In this story all the characters are in human form but they still have their powers and stuff. **

Yup. This is what I get for letting my hopes up. Broken hearted. I should have known that this would happen. I am so, so stupid for thinking otherwise.

*** Ten Minutes Ago ***

_"S-So, that's it then? You don't even want to talk about it?" I asked on the verge of tears. _

_He sighed, "There's nothing more to say. I tried, Amy. I tried to be your boyfriend and it's not working for me. I'm sorry. I love you Amy, always will. But in a friendship sort of way, it's just to wierd for me. I've always seen you as my little sister and it's strange for me to think of you as anything but. I can't love you the way you want me to. I just can't." he told me. _

_Pale green eyes looking into my jade green ones, pleading with me to understand. "Can't, Sonic, or won't." I asked him. _

_He sighed, "Amy. I can't. I can't be with someone that I don't love. It wouldn't be fair to you or to me. I'm sorry." he said trying to be gentle with me. _

_"Fine. I wouldn't want you pretending to love me that way anyway. I-I get it Sonic, I do but that doesn't change the fact that it hurts. S-So don't expect me to be around often." _

_I told him as I grabbed my coat and stormed out of his house slamming the door in the process. I run, not caring that I am in heels_.

*** Present Time. 9:30 PM ***

How could this happen to me? Everything was so good in the start. Everything was as what I've always hoped for. Sonic had given me a _chance. _We started dating last year, yeah our relationship lasted a whole year. And now, I don't know what's happened. I'm 17 now. My body has developed. I have curves, a sort of hour glass figure. But my butt is small and I've developed a C-Cup. I'm 5ft 5in and I'm sure I'm done growing. I grew out my hair, it now reaches my mid back. I curled it tonight, for Sonic's and my date. I'm wearing a sparkly red mini dress, usual ring bracelts without the gloves, a red necklace and signature red headband. He took me out, we shared laughs, walked back to his place invited me in then told me he needed to talk to me. He said that he doesn't love me, that he has been trying to but he gets no romantic feeling towards me.

That's a big slap in my face because he couldn't have faked that love for me that I saw everytime I walked into a room. So, what? Did he just fall out of love with me? It's possible, I suppose. But, did he even love me that way in the first place? Was he just pretending all along? Just to spare my feelings. If so, he just made it worse. Pretending and reality are two different things. I run home, slam my front door shut, toss my coat somewhere and go straight for my room to cry my heart out, again. He was everything, _everything _to me. I've stopped with the obsessive behavior that's how I got him to agree to date me in the first place. I don't know what went wrong. Everything seemed so perfect. Maybe it was _too perfect_. I bite my thumb nail as I stopped crying as I really think it over. Well, at least he tried. I guess that's all that matters.

And if only being loved like a friend or a sister at least it'll be enough because at the end of the day I'll know that he cares about me and that he loves me. I suppose it was never ment to be. I suppose that I am just not the one. I'll get through this. Amy Rose is not week, she is strong. My heartbreak over Sonic will pass, eventually. I sigh and get out my phone and call the one person I know who will make it all feel better.

_"Rose?" Shadow's voice is groggy as if he just woke. _

_"Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you?" I asked quietly. _

_"Nah, just had a power nap, he chuckled, What's up?"_

_"C-Can you come over, please." I ask biting my lip from sobbing out into the phone. _

_"You didn't even have to ask, I'll be there soon." _

Then he hung up and I put my phone on a pillow as I wrapped my pink camo flease blanket around me. I calm down and just lay there in my bed, motionless besides breathing, tear-stained face, looking at my dark room because I didn't even bother to turn on my light. Ugh! I'm to lazy to do so right now, I just want to lay in bed wait for Shadow to comfort me and fall asleep, maybe I'll get lucky and never wake up. I grab my phone and sit up in bed as I hesitantly look up Sonic in my contacts, then I call him. I hung up the first time at the first ring but I got the courage and called him again. Not hanging up this time. He needs to hear this.

*** Time Skip ***

"Rose?"

I couldn't bring my voice to answer him, he'll know that I'm in my room. Just like all those other times before.

"Let me guess. Sonic did this. _Again._"

I lift my head to see his siloutte in my door way, I move finally, get up to wrap my arms around him tight and bury my face in his chest. He hugs me back, tighter then lets go and the look in his eyes once a beautiful ruby red darken to black in pure rage.

"Shadow, it's fine. Calm down." I kept my wavering voice firm and collected.

"No it's not. This time, that faker is going to pay for what he's done to you."

**Sonic's P.O.V**

She runs out slamming the door behind her. I scream in fustration. I love her, I do. I really do. But I just can't feel anything romantic between us. It's started like last month when she started giving me hints. And I realized I don't see her like that. It feels wrong for me to think of Amy Rose romatically. Like, I'm over stepping a boundary. There is no doubt that she is beautiful but I only see her as a friend, my little sister. It's just how it is. I can't change it, even if I tried, even if I wanted to. I just hope that she sees that I'm doing her a favor. Yeah, maybe Shadow'll sweep her off her feet. I know he's been in love with her ever since the A.R.K thing and when their friendship began. I don't particularly like the guy, but it helps knowing that he'll watch out for her and keep her safe. I go up to my room and take a shower. Letting tonight's event wash away by the shower head. I then get ready for bed and check my cell for any missed messages.

_*1 missed call*_

I open my mailbox on my phone to see who called. I type in my pin and wait for the messaging machine. _**Beep. **_I wait and listen.

_Hello? _

_Hey, Son-_

_Hah! Fooled you didn't I? I'm not avalible right now, I'm probaby busy beating some villian to a pulp right now, but I promise if you leave a name and message I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Later._

I chuckle slightly at my answering message. I hear a sigh and a soft giggle from the other end. Sounds familiar...

_Hey, Soinic, it's me Amy. I know I'm like the last person you want to hear from right now but I want to tell you something, no I need to tell you something. I've been going over and over in my head trying to find the exact moment when I lost you. Wondering if there was anything I could have said or done to fix us. And I realized that there wasn't anything. No matter what I could have said or done differently, the outcome would've just been the same. I just want you to know that it was the best year of my life and if I could go back in time and chose between saving myself heartbreak or to get the chance to date you, well I'd chose the latter. I wouldn't have changed a thing, and you know what? I'm am always going to love you so suck it up and deal with it, Blue. And yeah, thank you, Sonniku, for giving me the time of my life. Bye. *Muah(Kiss sound)* __**Beep.**_

I'm met with static and an automated voice, I click end. I smile slightly. Your welcome, Amy. And then all at once someone bursts through my room and a bright white light crahes down on me the last thing I see before I black out is Shadow over me.

**End of Sonic's P.O.V**


	2. Chapter 2

Now or Never

Chapter 2 Common Ground

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. No copyright intended. I however own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain. In this story all the characters are in human form but they still have their powers and stuff. **

I have been worried sick all day about Sonic. Shadow left in a fury last night. I couldn't sleep because it was restless my mind was racing. I couldn't concentrate on sleep, I've been too worried about what happened. My attention is alerted when I hear sirens. Oh my gosh! Sonic! It's about 2 AM and just now I hear the sirens. Then my phone rings. I hurry to pick it up, Sonia is on the line.

_"Oh thank god, Amy. Come over quick, Sonic's been attacked. The paramedics say he could be in critical condition!" _

_"What?! Hold on, I'll be there soon." _

I hang up knowing I'll meet everyone at the hospital. I grab my coat quick, grab my keys, shoes and lock the door behind me, hop while I put my shoes on and take off walking fast as I wretch my phone from my pocket to call the one who done this.

_"SHADOW! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" _I screamed into the phone, furious.

_"Good morning to you too, love. But I'm afraid that I don't understand what you mean, Rose?" _

Is he serious right now? Putting up the act of innocence, even though he's anything but, just to mess with me?!

_"LIKE HELL YOU DON'T, ASSHOLE."_

_"My sweet beautiful, Rose. You know very well that its just in my nature to be violent towards those who do my loved one or I wrong. Surely you should have foreseen this-"_

I cut him off, _"BUT PUT HIM IN CRITICAL CONDITION IN THE HOSPITAL?! THAT'S A BIT EXTREME, DON'T YOU THINK?!" _

_"You're right Rose"_

I sighed on the other end thinking that I got through to him somehow. Maybe now he's seeing my logic on things.

_"I should have _killed _that motherfucking faker." _

He said this perfectly calm which I let out an exasperated sigh_, "UGH! SHADOW. YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS PICK VIOLENCE OVER PEACE WHEN SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS TO ME?! I LOVE YOU FOR TRYING TO PROTECT ME BUT ENDANGERING SOMEONE'S LIFE WHILE DOING SO JUST MAKES ME SORTA HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!"_

By now I'm sure he's equally pissed because he knows that I am right. But I don't care right now! He did something unspeakable! Just to get revenge! Well, revenge doesn't solve anyone's problem! It just creates more destruction! He should know that more than anyone but apparently I'm wrong!

_"I LOVE YOU TOO, ROSE! MORE THAN YOU KNOW! GOD DAMN IT! BUT WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO, HUH? WATCH YOU BREAK EVEN MORE BECAUSE OF HIM?!"_

He yelled into the phone I let out an annoyed sigh.

_"YES! YES, SHADOW, YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST HELD ME TIGHT BECAUSE I NEEDED YOU! BUT THEN YOU GOT FED UP WITH MY HURT AND "TOOK CARE OF IT" YOURSELF! NOW SONIC IS IN THE HOSPITAL AND ITS ALL MY FAULT BECAUSE I CALLED YOU TO CALM ME DOWN AND-AND HE MIGHT NOT WAKE UP ANYTIME SOON AND THIS IS ALL MY DOING. SO YEAH, RIGHT NOW I HATE YOU!"_

I screamed the last part louder as voice became hysterical in sobs and sniffs. I'm coming up to the hospital doors right now so I have to end this call. I sigh and take deep breaths before finishing.

_"And I hate hating you, Shadow. I really do." _ I said then sighed and hung up as I entered the hospital right away the whole team surrounded me.

"Oh my gosh Amy." everyone said in union, I refrained from rolling my eyes. Not that I'm not happy to see them, I just want to see Sonic even more.

"Right, you probably just want to see Sonic. He's in room 314, we'll be here." Knuckles told me, I side hugged him as thanks then took off.

Looks like they don't know that Sonic broke up with me yet. Oh well, they'll be informed later. I halted in the doorway and brought my hands to my mouth to hide my gasp. Before me lay my hero in bandages, his right arm in a cast, I can see his chest wrapped. Broken arm, broken ribs, cuts and bruises. Oh my gosh, Sonic! My Sonniku! I run to him and collapse on the chair next to his bed and take his hand in mine, it's really cold. My eyes welled up in tears.

"Oh, Sonic. I'm so sorry, this shouldn't have happened to you." I sob to the sleeping hero.

He moved, so he's not sleeping? I look up and watch his face, slowly his eyes flutter open revealing grass green eyes, beautiful. I smile and attack him in a hug which he winced at.

"Oops, I'm sorry Sonic. I'm just glad that you're alright." I said between my tears.

Sonic squeezed my hand and with his other, with much effort, wiped my tears away.

"C'mon Ames, you know nothin' can really take me down. Shadow just caught me off guard, that bastard."

I giggled a little, "I'm sorry about that. It's my fault really, I called him to comfort me after you know... what happened today." I avert my eyes from his but he held my chin and turned my face to meet his.

"It's alright, Ames. I'll be fine, come here." he said, scooting over for me to lay down next to him.

I comply without a second thought. I cuddle up to my hero making sure that he is comfortable first before I lay my head on his chest, he wraps his left arm over me, and I sigh. He kissed my forehead and I sighed contently. Then he chuckled, I look up at him.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. I just noticed that you sigh a lot."

I scrunch my nose up, "I do?" I question.

He nodded then winced, I put my hand to his face and he smiled weakly at me.

"Thanks Ames, I can always count on you."

I shrug, "It's the least I could do. I mean how many times have you saved me from Egghead?" I ask smiling. He chuckles.

"That's true."

Then for the longest time we just lay there, eyes closed enjoying each other's company. This is it, right here. Our common ground. And now I know, that things between us have become closer and everything, everything is going to turn out alright in the end. For the both of us.

"Um...excuse me, miss. Could you please get off the patient's bed, he needs room to heal." a nurse tells me as she comes to do her normal rounds.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am." I say getting up from the bed even though I feel Sonic trying to pull me back to him but he's too weak from pain to put in much effort. So I go to the chair, lean forward, cross my elbows and rest them on his stomach as I hold his hand.

"Hon, I'm giving him morphine for the pain. He'll be asleep for a while, I suggest you wait out in the waiting room." the nurse advised.

I shook my head, "Oh, no that's alright. I'm going to stay with him, thank you though." I smiled at her which she returned and left muttering something about 'such a sweet couple', I smile to myself as I lay my head on my arms looking up at my hero's face as his eyes slowly close then open once more.

"Shh...get some rest Sonic. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

I told him, seeing he's fighting sleep to stay up for me. He nods and then he falls asleep soundly and it's not long before I myself fall asleep with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Now or Never

Chapter 3 Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. No copyright intended. I however own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain. In this story all the characters are in human form but they still have their powers and stuff. **

**Shadow's P.O.V**

_"SHADOW! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"_

I chuckled, oh how I love the sound of her voice when she's pissed off at me. As expected she called to bitch me out and lecture me how 'that's not the way to handle things' or 'you should know better than to resort to violence when things don't go your way'. But honestly I don't give a fuck, not a care in the world. What was I supposed to do? Shrug it off and move on? Sit back and watch her heart break even more because of that motherfucking faker? He hurt _my_ Rose for the last time, he should have seen this coming. Should have seen that I was going to put him in his place!

_"Good morning to you too, love. But I'm afraid that I don't understand what you mean, Rose?" _

I put up the act of innocence, even though I'm anything but, just to toy with her. It's fun. I grin my my own dark amusement.

_"LIKE HELL YOU DON'T, ASSHOLE."_

Woah, now she's swearing at me. She never swears, I kind of like it, in a wierd way it turns me on. Okay, not the time to be thinking about that. Back to the point now. Even she should have known that I was going to do something like this. It was only a matter of time before it would happen.

_"My sweet beautiful, Rose. You know very well that its just in my nature to be violent towards those who do my loved one or I wrong. Surely you should have forseen this-"_

She cut me off, _"BUT PUT HIM IN CRITICAL CONDITION IN THE HOSPITAL?! THAT'S A BIT EXTREME, DON'T YOU THINK?!" _

_"You're right Rose"_

She sighed on the other end probably thinking that she got through to me somehow. That's a bad thought on her account.

_"I should have _killed_ that motherfucking faker." _

I said this perfectly calm which got me an ehasperated sigh, _"UGH! SHADOW. YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS PICK VIOLENCE OVER PEACE WHEN SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS TO ME?! I LOVE YOU FOR TRYING TO PROTECT ME BUT ENDAGERING SOMEONE'S LIFE WHILE DOING SO JUST MAKES ME SORTA HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!"_

By now I'm equally pissed off because I know she's right but what pisses me off even more is that she's not even seeing it from my side! She just automatically jumps over to _him_ even though he's the reason behind her sorrow! It makes absolute no sence to me, none at all! And I know that she's crying, it's clearly evident but those tears won't make me go to her and comfort her like all those times before.

_"I LOVE YOU TOO, ROSE! MORE THAN YOU KNOW! GOD DAMN IT! BUT WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO, HUH? WATCH YOU BREAK EVEN MORE BECAUSE OF HIM?!"_

"_YES! YES, SHADOW, YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST HELD ME TIGHT BECAUSE I NEEDED YOU! BUT THEN YOU GOT FED UP WITH MY HURT AND "TOOK CARE OF IT" YOURSELF! NOW SONIC IS IN THE HOSPITAL AND ITS ALL MY FAULT BECAUSE I CALLED YOU TO CALM ME DOWN AND-AND HE MIGHT NOT WAKE UP ANYTIME SOON AND THIS IS ALL MY DOING. SO YEAH, RIGHT NOW I HATE YOU!"_

She screamed the last part at me as her voice became hysterical in sobs and sniffs.

"_And I hate hating you, Shadow. I really do." _she said then sighed and hung up.

I crushed the device in my hand and threw it on the pavement below me then I jumped from the tree I was in and started to run. Then I stopped at a cliff and let the world have it. I screamed all my mixed emotions out until my voice became raw and then I took a knee and let the shameful tears fall. Amy's right, of course, she is the voice of reason after all. I should have just been there for her, she's a big girl she can handle herself that much is proven but I just can't help my natrual instinct to protect her and justify her against someone who done her wrong. It is my sole purpose in this life to be there for her in whatever way that may be, I am sworn to her even though she may not know it herself. I love her.

It's the kind of love that's all consuming and full of faults which is what makes it grow stronger everyday. I just hate that it's one-sided. Just like how she feels for Sonic, I wish she felt for me that way she'd never be hurt again. I'd vow to keep her from harmsway, even if that means being away from me. I'm probably insane for doing this, hell who said I wasn't? She's going to be stubborn but she'll always open the door to me, which is why I know it deep within my very being that there is a sliver of love more-than-friends for me inside of her that she keeps denying. It's clearly evident on her face when things get a little _awkward _between us. And after all this time I've been slowly coaxing it out of it's shell but that crashed as soon as Soinc made that deal with her last year in April.

Here's the thing Amy made a deal with Sonic last April, her birthday month. She compromised with Sonic that if he take her out on one date for her birthday and if it went wrong, she'd give up on her annoying tactics and accept them as just friends for as long as she may live. But if it goes well he has to give her a real _chance_, and he has to be honest doing so. Well, the date went well. Amazing so I hear, I never really knew because she hasn't told me which I hate because Rose tells me _everything_ but that is the one thing she kept hidden from me. I simply hate that fact. I walk through the automatic doors with the EMERGENCY ENTRENCE in big bold red letters above. And sure enough everyone of the gang is here, great that'll make what I'm about to do 10X harder.

They will never let me near her after finding out that I was the one who did this, or maybe they don't know. Would Rose even keep that a secret from them? Well, my question is about to be answered.

"Shadow? Oh, thank goodness. Where have you been, dear? Knuckles and Silver were looking for you." Vanilla asked me sweetly, fussing over my messy hair and clothes.

I turned away from her, "What happened?"

"Some asshole jumped Sonic in his own room! I mean how the hell could that happen?" Manic said jittering, drumming his drum stick on a coffe table full of boring waiting room magazines.

"That is rather strange. Where's Rose?" I asked immediately keeping the emotionless mask on.

"Where do you think?!" Rouge scuffed.

"Room 314, we'll be out here if you need us, dear." Vanilla informed me. I thanked her and left.

So, she didn't tell them. Why not? Is it because she feels its a personal thing only between her, I and Sonic? That would make the most sence and I could see her doing just that. For me of for anyone. And there she is, sitting in a chair next to Sonic, holding his hand while leanining forward her elbows crossed and laied on his stomach, her head to the side. It almost looks as if she's sleeping, but I know better. I knocked my knuckle on the door lightly and walked by her.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have some people to 'teach another lesson' too?"

"Awe, c'mon Rose don't be cold like that." I tried joking.

"Why not? You are."

Ouch. That stung, but I deserved that one. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to him."

She said quietly as she made a move to get up but I saw the slightest little sqeeze of her hand from Sonic. What? He's awake? I thought he was deep in unconciousness! Critical condition, is that not what she told me?! Then again he is Sonic the Hedgehog and is able to heal himself. I narrowed my gaze at the blue-haired life form.

"Sonic, I'm sorry." my voice was firm but I was gritting my teeth while doing so.

"It's fine. To tell ya the truth, I shoulda seen it comin'. I hurt your precious Rose, I deserved it." he said weakly with a bit of mockery in there which I growled at.

"Sonic, be nice and don't think like that. No one deserves to be beaten down." Amy warned him under her breath, then narrowed her gaze at me when she said the latter.

I smirk, even though she's pissed at me she still comes to my defense. Damn, I love this woman. Sonic just turned his head, which pained him so he closed his eyes tight. Amy's grip tightened a little for support. Sonic grinned a little in her attempts to comfort him. She truely is amazing, all this hurt this asshole has put her through she's still there for him in the end. It dosen't make sence to me, but that's just Rose. She's a puzzle that's hard to solve. I'm still trying to figure her out.

"Amy, can I please talk to you. Alone." I emphazise the alone part.

She scuffs and rises from her chair coming to me as I still lean on the door frame then she shrugs, "I dunno. Are you going to beat me to a pulp too?"

Okay her sarcasum is really starting to piss me off. I take her roughly by the arm and before she can even blink I've pinned her against the wall outside of the room, one of my hands holding her two wrists while my other hand holds her chin firm so she can't turn away from me. Her deifiant gaze never leaves my angered one. We breathe loudly but even as we stare each other down.

"Amelia Rose, you know damn well that I would never strike you. So drop the fucking attitude and listen to me."

She held my gaze for a few moments before she averted her eyes and relaxed her tense body, I awknowlage the fact that her body relaxed against mine and that it felt damn _good. _But it's still not the time to think about my damn fantacies about her.

"Okay, I'm sorry." she said in a defeated sigh.

"So, you'll listen."

She nodded. I sighed and let her go but she made move to leave our current position instead she wraped her arms around my waist and burried her face into my chest. I returned the hug. I sighed.

"You worry me, Rose. I hate to tell ya, but you worry the hell outta me when you're upset. And I don't need to remind you of the reasons why." I felt her hold on tighter as she remembered her past.

"And I also hate to point it out but Sonic is the main reason for all of your heartache. You're just to damn stubborn to stop denying it and admit it because in your eyes you don't want to see your hero have flaws. Well, Rose. Everyone has flaws, no one's perfect. If everyone was perfect, well that'd be boring. And you know how I get when I'm bored."

She giggled slightly and lets me go, then looks up at me arms crossed over her chest.

"And you know me, just one small thing could set me over the top. Well, this, this was it. Sonic dragging your heart around for the ride."

She looked down when I said that because she knows I only speak the truth.

"I know. I know, I just hate when you tell me because it's like it's _final._ Like there is no other way around it to take the easy road, but there is no easy road in life. It's just a part of me wants to move on. Another part of me wants to hang onto this little piece of hope that he's in love with me too. I know it's foolish of me, but I don't know how else to explain it. I want to let him go, I want him to be happy, it's just I want him to be happy with me, you know?"

I chuckled lightly, that can go two ways Rose. I know exactly what you mean because I battle that everyday with the thought of you. I nodded and she sighed.

"It just hurts like hell that he _can't _be happy with _me._ Because I'm not the _one_ for him. I've always know it, I just ignored that. Well, I can't ignore it anymore. I have to come to face the facts of reality. It just seriously sucks."

I chuckled, "Do you want me to tell you that it's all alright and you're never going to feel this pain again? If that's the case go find someone who'll lie to you. Thing is, it's _never_ going to be easy. Yes, you will always feel the pain of your first love, you will always carry around that burden. But one day you will meet someone who is going to make you re-think all that you do and who you are because that person is going to be the one to make you the best that you can be, you'll be truely happy with him. The first love always hurts the most, and all the lover's in between will come and go but the last is _never_ going to leave, he isn't going to go anywhere you're not. I promise you that."

"Don't you already do that for me?" she asked smiling slightly, only growing more once she saw my reaction. The faint blush upon my cheek only growing more and more with that jade green stare of hers.

I don't answer her for a while, I can practically see the puzzle fitting together in her mind.

"Sh-Shadow? A-Are you in love with me?"

"What do you think, Rose?" I whisper, she smiles brighter than before.

"H-How long have y-"

I cut her off, "I can't count the years on one hand."

Her breath caught. Then she started to cry tears of happiness and confusion.

"Oh my gosh! I am so, so sorry Shadow. I'm totally oblivious! I'm so sorry." she pleads holding me tight, her chin resting on my shoulder blade, standing on her tip toes.

I chuckle lightly, "It's fine Rose." It's silent for what seems like an eternity as she ponders this new found knowledge. Then suddenly she pushes herself away from me, a little confused but over all the happiest she can be. This makes me smile like a fool, it's hard to frown or stay serious when she's like this!

"Okay this might sound crazy because I only just found all this out and I might need to take some time to clear my head but right now in this moment, I couldn't see anymore clearly." she said really fast, all at once but somehow I understood.

She got down on one knee and took my hand into hers, I raised my eyebrow. What the hell is she doing?

"Shadow the Hedgehog, will you be my _last _love?" she proposes to me.

I pick her up and swing her around, "Of course I will, my Amelia Rose."

We then kiss until everything else fades away to the background and there is just us. Just this moment. Just a man and woman sharing love's kiss.

**End of Shadow's P.O.V**

** _The End_**

**Writing this story was really fun and I hope you all loved it as much as I did writing it. This is a short story but it was something to get my creativeness going once more so I can finish my other stories that desperately need finishing. I am honored by all my fans for supporting me in writing all my stories, this included and to those who kept motivating me to get this done. Thank you all for your love and support, it really means a lot to me. Now, on to the next story. **

**Sincerely, AngelWings14777**


End file.
